Reaction
by jackaroo126
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This my first ever fan fiction so I am up for criticism to help improve my work**

**chapter one**

**The pink bubble**

_The _gang were standing around honey lemon's latest invention, a pink bubble.

"Ugh honey again really enough with your pink bubbles," Gogo scowled popping her gum,

"Hey maybe it's different from the last seventy times," Fred sneered.

Hiro saw honey lemon's face drop at those comments and told the to shut up. Wasabi was not to keen on the expolonig pink bubbles and ask to be excused but shut up when Hiro gave him a death glare.

"Go ahead honey show us you experiment," Hiro said trying he really his hardest to sound interested but wasn't,

"Okay," honey replied in her usual bubbly tone, "I present to you, Project Fog," And gestured to the giant bubble,

"Project fog," Gogo sneered, "Great name," Honey lemon shot a glare to Gogo as if to say shut up,

"Please put on these goggles and make sure they're tight enough," She announced handing everyone a pair. At this point Hiro had lost interest knowing this was going to be the same as last time. Once everyone had their goggles on Honey lemon pressed a large red button and the Pink orb exploded. However this was different from the last seventy times, no this one lingered around for ages with out clearing. The goggles were different to instead of just protecting their eyes they helped them see people and things through the fog.

"What do you think? Smog bombs is what I call them," Honey said excitement building up inside her,

"This is awesome!" Hiro exclaimed with excitement in his voice,

"Yeah," the rest of the team agreed.

And with that Honey Lemon pushed the button again and all the fog disappeared and formed back into a ball. The gang stood there amazed at what Honey lemon had made,

"Honey that was by far the best science experiment ever I loved it!" Hiro exclaimed and the rest of the team agreed.

"Who's up for some food at the lucky cat? I'm buying!" Wasabi said with excitement in his voice. The big hero 6 agreed and left the university to go to the lucky cat café, home of the most amazing doughnuts you will ever eat.

Just as they were about to leave Hiro remember that he had to pick up a book professor Albeertine wanted him to look at so he told the gang to go a head and he'll catch up later.

"Here you are young genius," The Professor chocked with a smile,

"Thanks I'll be sure to read it," Hiro replied and head out the door with smile.

As he headed back to the café a man around 26 stopped him in his tracks,

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" The man replied. the smell of cigars and alcohol filled Hiro's nose and he knew he was in trouble.

"Yes, yes you will do nicely for the boss," The man said admiring the young boy that stood before him, "Not to fat but a bit scrawny but that shouldn't matter," He stated still eyeing Hiro, "Yeah the boss should be very pleased with you," And with that he held a rag up to Hiro's mouth before he could protest and knocked him out.

**Sorry for the short first chapter but I will try to up date soon. Please tell me how I did and I am up for criticism so don't be afraid to hate on it. Thanks and see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey sorry it has been so long I had to write a short picture book for English about the stolen generation and that took for every but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Hiro woke up to the sound of laughter. Cold sweat stuck to his face and the sent of alcohol filled the air. Where was he? How long was he out for? Was this even real? Before he could answer himself a hand slid up his shirt. It was icy cold and was quite rough. Hiro immanently began to panic as it to rub circles on his chest. His breathing increased causing the vile men to laugh at how sacred he was. He tried to move but couldn't. He tried to see but the blindfold prevented that. Before he knew it another cold hand slid down his pants making him extremely unconfutable.

Hiro couldn't yell out for help so he did his best to break free. As he did he managed to get one of his legs free and he kick his rapist square in the gut. The man yelped out in pain and responded by yanking Hiro's penis causing the young Hamada to squeal and thrash around.

" You are gonna regret that little dude," The man said his voice full of acid.

Before Hiro could say anything he was punched in the crotch causing him to scream out in pain gasping for air.

"Now are you gonna be a good boy and let me finish my work or do I need to beat you to a pulp," The man said squeezing poor Hiro's crotch as he did.

"OU GAR SHIK GAN!" Hiro screeched through the gag,

"Very well," And with that the man stared to abuse Hiro with punches, kicks and a good yank on his dick every now and then.

Hiro's Cries for help weren't heard. He felt sick and his whole body ached. Just then the guy removed the ropes on Hiro's arms a grabed hold of his left arm,

"Now are you going to corporate?" Hiro shook his head in protest.

"Very well," he said and snapped hiro's lanky wrist causing him to shriek constantly through the gag tears spilling out of his eyes.

A loud bang caused the man to jump and turn around abandoning the poor boy's right arm. He came face to face with the big hero 6.

"Step away from the boy and no one gets hurt," The one in green said,

"It appears that Hiro is already severally hurt and requires medical attention imminently," The giant walking stated.

"That's it," With that the one I yellow zoomed up to Hiro's kidnaper and wizzed around him tying him up in rope she found on the ground.

The criminal tried to break free but was unable to when the pink one through a coloured goo ball at him.

Gogo rushed over to Hiro trying to calm the crying 14 year old traumatised but the recent events.

"Hey Hiro shh shh. It is okay we got 'em calm down," She said but it did not calm the screaming Hamada.

* * *

Some time later they finally calmed Hiro down and got him to hospital to check up on his wounds. Aunt Cass said she would be the soon but that was the least of their worries. Hiro hadn't said anything to them since the calmed him down. None of them knew what happened but the had to find out for Hiro's sake.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked, fear in her voice, "Are you okay?" Hiro mealy nodded in response,

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hiro shook his head, tears burning in his eyes,

"I can help you. Just tell me what happened," The young boy stared into the Spanish girls eyes and muttered,

"Rape."

* * *

**Ooo really crappy cliff hanger. Yeah I wasn't real happy about this chapter but it** **is the best I could do so yeah. tell me what you thought and I will at least try to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys. SOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have no excuse other then I had to read the boy in the striped pyjamas for English and then write a short story for the same subject. Also my computer died but that is besides the point. So here it is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Rape."

Honey lemon couldn't find the words to describe her feelings,

" I-uh um. H... Hiro it's, Just, oh god," The tall blond stuttered.

She looked down at Hiro, tears filling his eyes as he clutched his wrist shaking slightly. Honey lemon looked around to see where the others were, Fred and Wasabi where arguing by the vending machine and GoGo was yelling at a nurse to have some one come and check Hiro for any major injuries. She sighed and turned to Baymax, who was standing next to her, and said,

"Baymax," Baymax turned to look at her,

"Yes Akio,"

"can you call Cass and tell her what is gong on?"

"Sure. Contacting Cassandra now," Aunt Cass' face appeared on the screen as he talked, "Contact complete, she should be here soon."

Baymax turned to Hiro and tilted his head. Honey Lemon noticed Baymax's acctions and asked what was wrong. Baymax replied, in his robotic voice,

"Hiro is going in to shock. In his condition it could end up very serious,"

Honey Lemon gasped and turned to Hiro, who was now Hyperventilating,

" What do we do Baymax?'' she whimpered, Fear clear in her voice,

"Get a Doctor and try took keep him focused on you. Do not let him pass out."

Honey Lemon jumped up from her chair and call out to GoGo to get a doctor now. She then Knelt in front of Hiro and told him to breath and stay focused on her.

It wasn't working.

"GOGO HURRY!" She screamed as she saw his eyes starting to slowly close, "PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE HE CAN LAST!" She sobbed as she repeated over and over to Hiro that everything was okay and he just had to stay awake.

A doctor ran over to the two and checked Hiro's heart beat. His face fell and his eyes widened in shock.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. We need to get him out of here," The doctor said, voice shaking in fear for the young boy's life.

A nurse showed up no more than three seconds later with a bed and Hiro was gently placed on it. Honey made a move to follow as her friend was pushed away but she was told to stay. With that she broke down into a round of sobs. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see GoGo there. her face full of a worry and a rare hint of warmth. Honey Lemon got up and Hugged GoGo. GoGo made no move to push her away, instead she just rubbed circles on her back and whispered in her ear every thing was going to be okay.

* * *

He couldn't rap his head around what was going on. All he knew was one second he was sitting in the waiting room and now he was being rushed around different corridors with a plastic cup on his mouth. he came to a stop, muffled voices filled the air. He didn't know what was going on all he knew was that this was serious.

It was then where in the corner of the room he saw some on he thought he would never see again.

Tadashi.

"Ta... Tadashi," He whispered,

"Shh," Tadashi replied in a hushed voice, "It isn't your time. Take care little brother. Just relax and let the doctors guide you to safety."

With that something cold was pressed against his bare chest and some one counted down from three,

" 3. 2. 1."

A burst of electricity spread through his body and then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter three. Hope you enjoyed cause I still think this was awful but better then others so yeah. BTW I am kind of changing what I had I mind and focusing more on this matter so that is why the summary is difrent but not the title. Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved of followed and see you next time. BYE!**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone. Sorry but I won't be able to write for a while as my computer is on its last legs. I have only had this thing for 4 months and it is not dying. Also there was a category 2 cyclone where I live so I was with out power for an few days. I will write as soon as I get a new computer and as soon as I get the fallen tree out the front of my house sorted (Thanks god). Finally, I would just like to say I will be adding something new to my stories. Every update will have a story of the week thing along with the author. I will also have what type of story it is and what genre. I am also going to include a favourite line from on chapter.**

**This weeks story of the week is... PROTECT BY **

Galimatias

**It is a rise of the guardians fan fic and it is a bunch of sweet little stories. **

**The favourite line from it comes from chapter 4 Insomnia and it is, "And Jack stay away from fire, I don't want to clean up puddle."**

**Okay so that is it for now and sorry. BYE! **


	5. Goodbye

**Hi, This is not the original Jackaroo126, but a friend. I am sorry to say this but, Jackaroo126 has committed suicide. Don't worry, she is still alive but will no longer be writing stories. She was bullied online, at school and even at home when people would come over just to pick on her. She is no longer allowed to access the internet so there will be no more updates on any of the stories. If you would like to adopt a story, that is perfectly fine. Just contact me at cryingforbands . I am sorry for this and please, if you are suicidal, it isn't worth it. **

**Please don't cut yourself. You are worth life, you don't deserve self mutilation. Suicide is never an answer. It doesn't get rid of pain, it just spreads it to the others you love. People out there will love you for who you are and not pick on you for being different. **

**Just you wait and see.**


End file.
